The present invention relates to novel benzazepinone-N-acetic acid derivatives which are substituted in the 3-position by a cyclopentylcarbonylamino radical carrying a methylphosphonic acid radical in the 1-position, and their salts and biolabile esters, to pharmaceutical compositions comprising these compounds and to processes for the preparation of these compounds.
Published European Patent Application No. EP 733,642 discloses benzazepine-, benzoxazepine- and benzodiazepine-N-acetic acid derivatives which exert an inhibitory action on neutral endopeptidase (=NEP).